Ron Weasley and the Green Eyed Traitor
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: The question in all the reading the Deathly Hallows fics:  How did Ginny see Harry's bare chest?  Honestly, it was all Ron's fault.


Ron Weasley, contrary to popular belief, was not an idiot. However, he was outshone in the smarts department by his best friend Hermione Granger, who was looking at Ron with puzzled confusion.

"Could you say that one more time?" Hermione asked, gently taking a sheet of parchment away from Ron.

"I said," Ron said, as Hermione read the parchment. "You know, Ginny's OWLs are coming up and it's a major part of her education, and as a loving brother, I feel that I should _encourage _her to prepare herself for the examinations."

"That's a good idea, Ron." Hermione said, frowning.

"Whats the matter?" Ron asked.

"You misspelled the Boiling Charm. It is Concoquo rather than Concoqor."

"Thanks Hermione." Ron said as Hermione handed the parchment back. Ron wondered what she was thinking as she studied his face carefully.

"Ron, you are working on Charms essay on Saturday morning. You'd like to encourage Ginny to revise for her OWLs." Hermione began, as if she had a list of points to make.

"You've gotta admit Hermione, she needs it." Ron smirked inwardly. "You're the smartest student in the school. Genius, you are, and how much did you need to study?"

Hermione sat up straighter. "You're absolutely right Ron! Ginny will need hours and hours of study a day! And Harry – our end of year examinations are coming up – its halfway to our NEWTs!"

Ron refrained from dancing a victory jig. "I'll see if I can find them."

Hermione waved him out.

As Ron headed through the school, he only half-heartedly searched for Ginny and Harry. This was because he realised that is was one week before that they had begun dating. Ron, having dated Lavender Brown, shuddered to think what special kind of canoodling they would be engaged in on this auspicious occasion.

Ron was shaken up when he stepped back into the common room. Hermione, evidently thinking he had a row with Ginny, tutted disapprovingly.

"Oh grow up Ron. She's fifteen – nearly sixteen."

"I didn't see her." Ron muttered.

That took all the wind out of Hermione's sails. "Then what's wrong, Ron?"

Ron lowered his voice so he couldn't be overheard. "It's their one-week-aniversary. I don't want to come upon them doing…more than normal."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean."

"Well, you know…Lavender was always making up anniversaries for us. We had a ten day anniversary, a fornight anniversary, a…"

"I think I get it." Hermione interuptted.

"And you didn't see Ginny and Dean in that corridor back in November. They looked like they were glued. Now from my observations, Harry and Ginny think a lot more highly of each other than Ginny and Dean ever did. So, they'd be glued so tightly together that they'd be inside each other." Ron concluded, before turning green.

"I didn't say that." Ron begged in a strangled tone. "I didn't even think that. Oblivate me, Hermione!"

That evening, Ginny and Harry were puzzled in equal measure when Ron bolted up to his dormitory.

"What's up with Ron? Harry asked Hermione in a puzzled tone; Ron normally couldn't miss a chance to keep an eye on him and Ginny, and anything they did that Ron considered too affectionate would bring half-joking protests.

"Oh – he's got a little headache." Hermione responded. Ginny glanced at Harry, who responded imperceptably to nearly everyone.

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny said, yawning for good measure. "I'm heading off to bed, I'm exhausted."

Harry gave Ginny a goodnight kiss, before they both warbled a "Goodnight" to Hermione, and retired to their respective dormitories.

Harry was sure that Ron would be awake, and he was proven correct.

"Ron, are you feeling okay mate?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Ron told Harry.

Harry sat on the side of Ron's bed. "Thanks Ron." Harry said quietly.

"What for?" Ron muttered.

"For letting Ginny and I go out together."

"It wouldn't matter even if I didn't, you'd have done it anyway."

Harry didn't answer Ron's statement directly. "She might not show it, Ron, but what you think is very important to Ginny; and I feel the same way."

Ron didn't respond for a minute or two, then he spoke up in bright, jaunty tone that seemed a little out of place. "Don't do anything that'll make me want to see Krum."

"Victor Krum?" Harry asked, completely thrown.

"Yeah…Oh, I got this letter from Charlie, you might want to read it."

_Dear Ronnie and Ginny._

_Congratulations on winning the Quidditch Cup for the third time in sucession. Ginny, you did brilliantly filling in for Harry and stepping into my enormous shoes to ensure victory for Gryffindor, and Ron, the way you're going, one day you'll be good enough to play for the Chudley Cannons!_

Harry laughed at that.

_I hear that your illustrious captain had things other than Quidditch on his mind that day; true or not Potter you'd better be careful or…_

"If you hurt Ginny I'll feed you to the dragons…"

_if you hurt Ron's delicate sensibilities with amorous displays of public affection I will subject you to Romanian Folk Dancing! _

Harry was taken aback.

_And if you Ronnie give the loveybirds any trouble, I'll just invite my good friend Victor Krum to visit you…_

_Wishing you all well, your brother (and Ginny's intimidating, not-to-be-crossed, ferociously-tempered brother), Charlie Weasley._

Harry handed Ron his letter back.

"See what I mean. I'll have to get Krum to cast the Conjunctivitis curse on me if…"

"All in good time."

"…and you'll put me off my food."

"Impossible!" Harry laughed.

The next morning, Harry pulled on a T-Shirt in the low light of dawn, and strode down to the common room; his early night allowed him to awake early and he was eagerly anticipating Ginny time. As fate would have it, Ginny was feeling the same way about Harry.

So, when Ron awoke, Harry and Ginny were had already been together for hours. Harry had pulled on the wrong T-Shirt, and Ron needed to hunt him down and recover it.

Ron searched up and down the halls for a sign of Harry. But voices in his head weren't helping…

_What if you find him?_

I want to; I want my T-Shirt back.

_What if they're 'hooking up'._

She's his girlfriend.

_She's your sister._

She's not his sister.

_He's your best mate._

He's snogging my sister!

_She's his girlfriend._

He's my best mate.

These confusing thoughts plagued Ron. At last he came to a door and he heard voices.

"Ron can never know of this." Harry said in a low whisper.

"I know." Ginny's equally low response would get out. "If he found out what we're doing, he'd be devasted."

"It's treachery. He trusts me; I'm his best mate."

"I'm not telling him." Ginny replied.

"I haven't been able to share it with Hermione – we aren't that kind of friends." Harry admitted.

Ron, caught between wanting to run as far away as possible and bursting in and ripping Harry apart stumbled into the door which clicked open.

"Caught in the act!" Ron roared furiously, eyes tightly closed and accusatory finger pointed ten metres away from Harry and Ginny.

"Ron, you can open your eyes, it's safe." Ginny said cooly.

Ron squinted them open. Embarassed and offended by Harry's treachery, Ron lost his temper and pulled his shirt off Harry, and slammed the door behind him, leaving Harry stunned and Ginny, for once in her life, completely speechless.

After getting over their initial shock, Harry knew he needed to get a top on; if any of the professors caught him it would mean extra detention cutting into his meagre time with Ginny; and it would not be much better if Hermione walked in, having staunchly supported them in their quest for time together when Ron seemed to be in opposition, even jokingly.

Ginny, meanwhile, was lamenting the fact she was underage, and even if she wasn't, the fact she couldn't afford anything to clothe Harry anyway, before slapping her own forehead.

"I'm a witch, aren't I?"

Harry raised an amused eyebrow.

"Hold still." Ginny told Harry, then spent a few moments waving the wand over Harry's upper body.

"There!" Ginny declared as she finished her handiwork.

Harry peered into the mirror on a wardrobe.

"Hey, I look good!" Harry said, while Ginny smiled from behind. "But I reckon you're still better looking." Harry finished.

"Well, you'll never be able to make the team, but they're good to support."

As Harry was admiring the delicate gold threads on the shirt, they began to vanish before his eyes.

"Ginny…"

Ginny peered down at Harry's arm. "Well, I've got a lot to go in Conjuration. I don't think something so intricately patterned could last when I made it."

That much was true, the shirt, though having a very fine appearance, also had a very short lifespan.

The door slammed open and Ginny leapt in front of Harry, shielding him from the view of Ron, who, blushing furiously, threw Harry his own shirt back before bolting out the door.

That evening, Hermione asked Harry and Ginny if they knew what was up with the unusually behaving Ronald Weasley.

"Oh, Ron overheard Harry and I talking, and I think he misunderstood us."

"Yeah." Harry whispered to Hermione. "I told Ginny that I really don't think the Cannons will win this year. Or next year, for that matter..."


End file.
